starwarsdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader)
'Description' "He was the Chosen One," they would say. He could have become the greatest Jedi, even surpassing Master Yoda. His midi-chlorian count was over 20,000, the highest of any Jedi. But like many other Jedi, he was over-whelmed by the Dark Side. Anakin Skywalker was born to Shmi Skywalker on Tatooine in 41 B.B.Y. Born by miraculous birth, he became a slave to Watto, owner of "Watto's Shop", a local junkyard in Mos Espa. In 32 B.B.Y, at the age of 9, he met Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who were stranded on Tatooine. He was also a self-proclaimed pilot; He constructed his own protocal droid, C-3PO, and a podracer, which would later be entered in the Boonta Eve Classic. Anakin won the race, and because Qui-Gon bet against Watto, gained his freedom. Qui-Gon took the force-sensitive child off of the desert planet, urgent to bring him forth to the Jedi Council. They were reluctant to allow Qui-Gon to train him because of his old age, but decided to bend the rules because they believed he was the Chosen One, and, according to the Jedi Prophecy, was destined to bring balance to The Force. But unfortunately, he came to be an evil tyrant, a pawn to the dark side of the force and of the emperor. Eventually, he came to lead the 501st legion into the Jedi Temple, exterminating the Jedi. This was the starting point of the great Jedi Purge. Realizing what he had become, Obi-Wan spoke the famous quote that we all know, "You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them. You were to bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness." 'Summary' 'Biography' 'Early Years' Anakin Skywalker was born on Tatooine in 41 BBY, as a result of miraculous birth from his mother, Shmi Skywalker. At the age of three, Skywalker and his mother became slaves to notorious gangster, Gardulla the Hutt. A few years later, Gardulla lost his slaves in a podracing bet to Toydarian named Watto, a local junk dealer. While very young, Skywalker became known for his ability to repair anything. He has even built a protocal droid, C-3PO, as well as a podracer. Despite being good at mechanics and engineering, Anakin was also very adventurous. He had regard for living things, and would even risk his own life to help them. When he was only five years old, young Anakin climbed a towering sand dune in order warn a banta herd of pursuing poachers. Another time, while trading with Jawas, Ani came across a wounded Tusken Raider and took care of it. Skywalker had his first Sith experience when he was eight-years-old. While he was scouring thorugh one of Watto's junk piles, he came across an ancient war droid. In search of a holoprojector for Watto, he accidentaly actived a frightening hologram of people running and screaming, and it included several uses of the word, "Sith". He hurried to a member of the Republic Fighter Corps who was stranded on the desert planet. He informed little Anakin of the 4,000 year old Sith Order, and how they eventually fought each other, leading to their own demise. He then told him of the myth that one of the Sith Lords had survived and prolonged the survival of the order. Jedi Discovery In 32 BBY, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, became stranded on Tatooine, along with R2-D2, Padme Amidala, and a Gungan named Jar-Jar Binks. They had to land there in order to gain a new hyperdrive, to replace their previous one which was blasted in the Trade Federation's blockade. They visited Watto's shop in hope's of finding a replacement. There, they met a slave working there. This slave's name was Anakin Skywalker. Watto had the hyperdrive, but refused to sell it to them when he discovered that the only currency they had was Republic Credits, and claimed he needed "something more real." A sandstrom was brewing outside, and they didn't have enough time to cross the desert and get to the outskirts in time. After being released from his shift, Skywalker offered the group shelter at his home until the storm died down. Once they arrived at his house, Skywalker showed the group the protocal droidn named C-3PO, that he had built. Over dinner, Qui-Gon and Amidala explained how they became stranded on Tatooine. Skywalker then offered to enter a podrace- the bonnta Eve Classic. He stated that the prize money would be more than enough to get the parts they need. Although she was initially reluctant to let her son race, his mother was persuaded when Anakin told her how she had once said "The biggest problem in the universe is that noboby helps each other." Before the race began, Jinn confronted Watto. They made a bet on whether Skywalker would win the race. If he lost, Watto could keep their ship (The Naboo Royal Starship); if he won, then either Skywalker or his mother would be freed, and he also had to accept Republic Credits and make the trade for the hyperdrive. To decide which slave would be freed, Watto revealed a (weighted) chance cube, but Jinn knew this and used the Force to counteract it and make it land on blue, rather than the intended red. Regardless of the bet, Watto was certain the boy would lose, because he knew humans lacked the accurate reaction time neccessary to operate a podracer. But due to the fact that he was Force-sensitive, he was able to navigate succesfully. Anakin won the Boonta Eve Classic, but since the Jedi Master was unable to secure his mother's release, Anakin was forced to choose between staying with his mother and training to become a Jedi. Anakin inevitably decided to go with Jinn, as it was his dream to be a Jedi. As they prepared to leave Tatooine, the Sith Lord Darth Maul approached the group (Qui-Gon Jinn, Padme Amidala, Anakin Skywalker, and Jar-Jar Binks) on a speeder bike. With Obi-Wan Kenobi on board the ship (Amidala and Binks already boarded), he told Anakin to warn the group of the Enemy, and for Kenobi to take off. Jinn fought Maul while Kenobi started the ship and commenced take off. After Mauls escape, Jinn jumped onto the ship's ramp just before it closed. Even at this young age, Skywalker showed affection for Padme Naberrie Amidala, Queen of the Naboo (though her royalty status was unkown at the time, as they though she was a simple hand-maiden). Photo Album AnakinSkywalkerghost.jpg|Anakin Skywalker in Return of the Jedi, as a ghost. This was edited to feature Hayden Christensen. Anirev.jpg|Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi in Revenge of the Sith Aniin.jpg|Anakin Skywalker becoming a Sith Ani3.jpg|Anakin Skywalker with the 501st Legion Young ani.jpg|8-year-old Anakin in The Phantom Menace As2.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as shown in Revenge of the Sith As.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as shown in Attack of the Clones Luke Skywalker.jpg|Luke Skywalker, Anakin's son AS-DV.jpg|Darth Vader Dv.jpg|Darth Vader in life support suit (taken in Bespin exhaust shafts)